


白色香气

by summerpineapple



Series: 明日将至 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 砂糖向的战后生活。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Series: 明日将至 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	白色香气

**Author's Note:**

> 提前存个利利的生贺。傻白甜的日常。

夜色正浓正深，埃尔文还在伏案批改着学生的考试答卷儿，屋内的灯光透着暖意，而屋外雪花已悄然飘落，无声地一遍遍亲吻着大地、海洋。伴随着耳朵里传来的细碎脚步声，一阵清淡的香气自然而然地夺走了他的注意力，而一抬头对上的恰是利威尔刚出浴的美好身姿。

灰白色的衬衣，袖边简单地卷起来，领口解开两颗扣子，锁骨的形状隐约可见，白皙的皮肤还透着点红润，加上那股很淡却又挥之不去的香气，埃尔文忽觉此时的利威尔整个就像一颗诱人的水蜜桃。

而这颗人间水蜜桃并没察觉到埃尔文的视线，他一下凑到他身边，顺手拿起一张考试卷端详起来。

「这是期末考卷？」

「是啊，改完这些，就意味着我可以好好迎接假期了。」埃尔文似是开心地舒展了一下身体。

利威尔听了甚为满意，盘算着到时候把埃尔文拉到店里面当劳力，下一秒又打消了这个念头，还是让他好好放假吧，虽然以前还在兵团的时候，埃尔文可没少压榨他——怎么突然又想到这些陈年旧事了。

「话是这么说，但是已经很晚了，你该睡觉了。」

「不行，这个不改完明天没法拿到学校交差啊。」埃尔文露出个柔软的笑想安抚他，「还有一半，很快了。」

利威尔啧了声，视线又回到了卷子上，「那，我帮你吧？」他仔细研究了一下，「我看这前面是填空，后面是问答？」

「没错，那是简答题，基本上是论述观点，答到点上就能得分。」埃尔文细心地斜着身体边比划边解释，就像他总是乐于分享或者教授各种利威尔不曾知晓的东西那样。

「这些写得很丑又糊成一团的东西我可没法帮，填空的这部分倒还可以。」

水蜜桃有的可不仅仅是观赏价值，立马就动手挪了个凳子端坐在了书桌一侧，开始根据埃尔文的指导在上面圈圈画画，细心记分。偶尔还要抱怨有的人写字实在太抽象，跟屎一样，如果连猜都猜不出的话，就拿去给埃尔文猜，「唔，这个我也看不清，你就扣他分好了。」

「你得提醒学生好好写字啊，不然因为这个丢了分还挺冤的。不过人嘛，没点教训还是不会长记性的。」

「老生常谈啊，利威尔。」埃尔文还低着头看试卷，却笑了，或许也是被勾起了一些回忆，「像你写字那么端正还迅速的人可是很难找。」

利威尔愣了下，脸上的表情又变得温柔起来，此情此景，何其相似，那时候他们也曾这样相伴一夜，奋笔疾书，处理堆积如山的报告，而如今那些岁月已在时代的洪流中奔腾而去。人们不再是被困在高耸的城墙里，被剥夺自由，被屏蔽真相，而是可以与世界对话，去铭记，去思想，去传给后人，那些被真实地记录在教科书里的历史。

遥想他们也曾为了这样的世界，抛头颅，洒热血，如今还能享受这份安宁，在以前绝对会被认为是天方夜谭。

「我改完了，埃尔文老师。」

「帮了大忙，我这边也快了。」埃尔文的眼睛晶晶亮着，「你先去休息，不用陪我。」

利威尔正想说点什么，被一丝寒意入侵，不由得打了个喷嚏。

埃尔文神情关切，「是头发还湿着呢吧？」

「是吧？该剪头发了。」利威尔懊恼地抬手摸摸发梢。

埃尔文二话不说站起身，把利威尔拉到壁炉边的地毯上坐下来，毛茸茸的柔软的毯子被壁炉烘得很温暖，又拿了一块毛巾过来坐下，从后面把对方揽进怀里，利威尔立刻被重重的暖意包围了起来。

埃尔文帮怀里的人擦着头发，这么一来，这颗水蜜桃的香气更浓郁了，近看也更加秀色可餐了。

「利威尔，你好香。」

「呃，变态。」利威尔有点不好意思地揶揄，又说，「现在都流行用香皂的啊，大陆传过来的东西，你不应该比我爱赶时髦？」

「我最近的关注点是美食哟，这边貌似新开了好几家海鲜店。」他顿了顿又说，「说起来，你生日也快到了吧，要不要去吃？」

「你想吃海鲜？我之前不是从马莱人那里学了几道海鲜料理，我可以做，我喜欢在家吃。」

「可是怎么能让寿星在生日受累？」埃尔文停下手里的动作，又摸了摸乌亮的黑毛觉得差不多干了，就用纤长的手指捋顺，「都怪我太没用，做不出大餐。」

「你的功用就是带着嘴来吃。」利威尔转过身，看着对方蓝眼睛里跳动的火焰，「不过你想补偿一下我倒也不介意。」

「这是必须的吧。」

利威尔的脸上泛起红晕。这颗水蜜桃实在是太香太甜了，正漾着笑意垂下眼，让埃尔文忍不住想咬，他在利威尔的脸上亲了一下，很弹很软。

又吻了吻他的眼角。

被亲一口的水蜜桃眼神立刻变得动情起来，看得埃尔文心神荡漾，便又低下头吻他的嘴唇，好甜好润，让人情不自禁轻轻啃噬起来，水蜜桃很乖巧地窝在怀里，一只手反勾着埃尔文的脖子，闭上眼睛享受，随着渐入佳境，被对方的亲吻滋润得越发粉润香甜了…

*

生日当天利威尔的红茶店关门休息，睡到自然醒，埃尔文则一早就去了学校。

利威尔整理床铺，看着被埃尔文扔下的有点凌乱的被子皱眉，因为之前利威尔说埃尔文睡觉老抢他的被子，于是埃尔文很抱歉地祭出家里最厚的一床被子给了利威尔，从此他们就这么各盖各的了。

他熟练地把被子叠整齐，或许因为今天是个有点特别的日子，他思绪翩飞，想到很多个从这里开始的日日夜夜，想到这张床上的亲昵和温存，却也还有，痛苦和挣扎。

巨人之力消失后，世界与帕拉迪岛签订了和平条约，调查兵团也转变成为了外交的桥梁，但也保有自己的兵力。领导层自然是交接给了阿尔敏那一帮新生代，倒是韩吉还在致力于新武器的开发和研究，干劲儿十足。

埃尔文却毅然决然地卸甲归田，在安静的沿海小镇上找了一间白色的小房子。反而是利威尔陷入了迷茫，他是像一颗芦苇般在新时代的风中飘摇，不知何去何从。

「不跟着埃尔文去吗？」利威尔躺在草地上望天，韩吉关心地坐到他身边。

利威尔摇头却不是否认的意思，「他什么都没说……不过我明白的，以前我可以做他的刀，他的剑，但现在，他是没有把我留在身边的必要的。」

「怎么这么说？」韩吉听出了点自暴自弃，又问他，「那你呢？如果埃尔文不再是那个光芒四射的领导者，你还会想跟在他身边吗？」

利威尔内心一惊，直起身来，他看着韩吉答案就要脱口而出，又咽了回去。

韩吉了然一笑，拍拍他的肩膀，「哈哈，要不你来我这边一起开发新武器怎么样？我绝对不嫌弃你。」

利威尔内心翻了个白眼，重新倒下去，「我嫌弃。」

过了几日，利威尔就收到埃尔文的信件，说他已经安置好了新居，准备开启新生活。最后说，他不愿意再禁锢利威尔的人生，但是只要利威尔愿意，他身边永远有一个属于他的位置——“选一个你喜欢的吧。”

于是之后的某个阳光明媚的下午，利威尔按照信上留的地址找过去，叩响了那扇门，迎面对上的是个有点意外又温柔笑容，让利威尔的内心感到无比安定平和。

不过一开始的隐退生活并没有想象中那么美好，没来之前利威尔就略微担心着埃尔文的心理状况。没有了繁忙的公务和打不完的仗，胡思乱想的时间就增多了。埃尔文开始整晚做噩梦，惊醒，一身冷汗。利威尔也跟着睡不好，几次下来他也犯愁，只好找医生开了点安神的药，半夜总是一边安抚，一边递水递药。

埃尔文陷入情绪低潮的话，就什么事都做不了，少言寡语，甚至说利威尔不该过来陪自己受累。利威尔则承接了对方一切的负面情绪，他用自己小小的身躯深深拥抱着他，即使利威尔也偶尔陷入梦魇的泥沼，那是失去埃尔文的梦魇，哪怕是在梦里，那种感觉也太绝望了，他的心都碎了。所以利威尔总是一遍遍清晰地在他耳边诉说着，「我不后悔我的选择，所以你也不要独自承受一切。」

天气转暖以后，利威尔就经常陪着埃尔文去海边散步，倾听白色海浪拍打沙滩的声音，遥望与天相接的湛蓝色海面，跟他讲说镇上遇到的各种人，外面的奇闻逸事。直到某天他们偶然看到镇上的中学在招聘老师，埃尔文才开始重新投入工作中，而且他喜欢这份工作。

这是好事，埃尔文的好转令利威尔欣喜。

阳光洒在海面上，泛起晶莹的光亮，利威尔蹲下来用手抚触，埃尔文跟着蹲下靠在他身边，在轻柔的浪花里握住了他沾湿的手，认真地说，「你选择了我，是我莫大的福分，但如果我却不能够带给你任何幸福的话，就真的太不像话了啊。」

*

利威尔做了一桌菜，蒜香花甲，烤秋刀鱼，蟹肉卷儿，海鲜汤。平时利威尔随便做的菜，埃尔文都视为山珍海味，面对海鲜大餐，埃尔文这满腹经纶也要找不到形容词了。

跟着美味的料理们一起上桌的是埃尔文给利威尔的生日礼物。蓝色的礼盒配着金色的丝带，利威尔直直盯着盒子，迫不及待想要看看里面的奇珍异宝，只要是埃尔文送的都算珍奇。

埃尔文鼓励他打开，映入眼帘是一条白色带流苏的羊绒围巾，利威尔轻轻抚摸，柔软细腻的质感仿佛在他的心上钻了一个洞，里面冒出来的是一串串轻飘飘的彩色泡泡。细看，围巾的尾端赫然绣着一个精致的蓝白相间的图案，如此熟悉，像是已经印在了灵魂里。

「是自由之翼。」利威尔看向埃尔文，「怎么做到的？」

「有个学生的妈妈是做手工纺织的生意的，特意拜托她做的，可谓独一无二。」

自由之翼曾见证了他们的相识与相守，誓言与羁绊，他们曾为人类献上心脏，现在他们的心脏是为彼此跳动的，而这个小小的自由之翼属于举世无双的那个人。

「这应该不便宜吧。」

「还算便宜？因为之前有帮那位学生补习，友情价。」埃尔文有点得意地说着，看利威尔面露喜色，心上也怦怦绽开几朵花，「就算贵点也是该花的，你也总不说想要什么，所以就只好凭我的喜好了。」

「你这喜好还真是不错。」利威尔把手放在自由之翼上小心翼翼地摩挲，扬起一个温柔的笑，「谢谢你，埃尔文。」

「要不要试试看。」

「吃完饭，再不吃就要凉了。」

其实不用试就知道一定很漂亮，利威尔心里美滋滋地想着。

温情的白雪不知道何时又翩然而至了，在室内灯光的映照下，雪精灵们正纷纷飘落。

吃饱喝足，就是洗澡躺上床。

「生日快乐，我的利威尔。」

「肉麻的家伙。」利威尔说完，从自己的被子钻出来，又钻进了埃尔文的被子，贴紧他的胸膛，翘着鼻尖嗅了嗅，是用了和自己一样的香皂的味道，真的好香——是桃子味的。

「你不怕被抢被子了吗？」

「这样比较暖和。」

「也好。」埃尔文笑了，然后抱紧利威尔，「不过你要乖乖待在我怀里，不准乱滚。」

「我尽量。」利威尔往上爬了爬，细吻着埃尔文的脸颊，嘴唇，然后把脸埋在他的颈窝里，闷闷地说「其实我有想要的东西。」

「哦哦，快说，再给我个表现的机会。」埃尔文的大手在他光滑的后颈摩挲。

山雨欲来。

「不过我已经得到了。」

「是什么？」

「不能说，说出来万一没了怎么办？」

「这么神秘的啊。」

无论境遇如何，或甜蜜或苦涩，都想要和你一起品尝。你就是我的唯一所求。


End file.
